A Clone of Myself
by Jimmy Candlestick
Summary: One-shot, for Aoi-Moku. How does Superman react to Superboy, exactly? What goes through his head? Well, read and find out.


**So, I never do this, but, I guess this story is dedicated/for Aoi-Moku, who actually suggested this to me. :) I figured I'd give it a shot. So, enjoy!**

* * *

None of us were happy with them. Sure, they were kids – teenagers at that – and they were bound to get themselves into trouble. But this? After, I had heard, they had been specifically told to stay put? Kid Flash, I could believe, and Robin...well, I must admit that _was _a bit of a stretch for me. But Aqualad? The guy was the very picture of responsibility.

As I landed, I made sure that every bit of me emanated my disapproval. Especially since there was a collapsed building involved.

As I had gotten closer, I heard Kid Flash say, "And Superman! Do we keep our promises, or what?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

I did manage to spare just a little pity for them, they're clothes were all torn up. Then I noticed the new kid. In white, who's suit had been torn at the shoulder, so that the material folded over, covering some sort of red symbol.

My descent was finished, and not long afterwards, I heard the other league members arrive. I could see the dismay, though barely traceable to an outsider, creep on the kids faces as they saw us. _All _of us. Especially their mentors.

There was a small moment when no one spoke, just a second in which everyone was still. And then that new kid, the one in the white, stepped forward, his eyes locked on to mine. It was very surreal for me, looking at him. I could have sworn I was looking in the mirror in my junior year of high school. But, he was different.

He looked down, and lifted the corner of his suit, a smile appearing on his face. If only I could say the same for mine. The red symbol was my own.

I frowned. Glared, actually, and the smile left him. I don't know what he was expecting – pride, maybe? Pride for what? Happiness? Why? Cadmus...whatever they did...

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman said from behind me, disbelief slipping into his voice.

Kid Flash walked forward, putting a hand beside his mouth, as if sharing a secret. "He doesn't like being called an 'it.'"

"I'm Superman's clone!" The boy spat at us, angry.

I could only look.

Batman, at least, could still speak. "Start talking."

They shared the story, which was rather remarkable. Between staring at this-this Superboy, I thought on it.

A clone of me? How could they? Why? My mind raced through all of my memories, trying to grab hold of when they could have possibly gotten some of my DNA. But I couldn't remember. It was...disturbing.

"Superman."

I jerked around to face Wonderwoman. She, and the other original league members were looking at me expectantly.

"We need to discuss this."

I nodded and followed, throwing one more glance over my shoulder at the Superboy.

Again, I managed to miss most of what was going on in our meeting.

A clone of me? It was staggering. How could they do this too me? I looked back at the kids, trying to hear their conversation. I winced at what I heard. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin were telling him of the things that they'd show him when the sun was up. Kid Flash and Robing were very expressive in that they wanted to get pizza afterwards, while Aqualad was excited to show him the sea. And yet, this Superboy was brooding.

That's when it hit me. He was a _clone_. This kid didn't have the experiences I'd had. He was like me, but he was different. I had always had the world before me. He was stuck inside a glass tube, information being fed to him through genomorphs, but he learned very little. He had learned who I was, came to know me as a hero, and I treat him like garbage. I think of him as if someone had taken my picture without permission, and published it somewhere I never wanted it to be.

I turn back to the group, and notice that they're looking at me again.

"Did you catch any of that?" Wonderwoman asked.

"Um. No."

Hawkgirl groaned. "You're worse than Flash."

"J'onn, Wonderwoman," Batman cut in. "Fill him in."

And they did. We were to take him in, we just weren't sure how.

Jo'nn placed a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Superboy looking at me again. I looked at my friends, who plainly indicated that I should go talk to him.

I walked over to him, and sighed. "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now," I paused. I had always imagined that if I ever ran into myself, talking would be easy. How wrong I was. "I, better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

I turned and flew away. A clone. A Superboy. I guess I'd better get used to this.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please, share your thoughts. Review. And, remember, I know when you favorite this, I like reviews along with those. -Jimmy C. :) Merry Christmas!**


End file.
